


O  R  A  N  G  E

by CelesteSelenite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Song fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteSelenite/pseuds/CelesteSelenite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di saat seperti ini, di malam musim panas seperti ini, ia akan teringat pada jalan yang biasa ia lalui sepulang sekolah. Jalan yang biasa ia lalui, dengan Hinata yang menuntun sepedanya dan berjalan bersamanya alih-alih mengayuhnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia akan teringat pada langit Miyagi yang begitu luas, tanpa gedung pencakar langit, dimana batas horizon yang menenggelamkan mentari di ufuk serta bintang pertama yang muncul seakan bisa ia raih dengan jemari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O  R  A  N  G  E

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! belongs to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, the song “Orange” belongs to GreeeeN (so reading this fic while you listening to the song is VERY recommended), this fanfiction belongs to me—somehow.  
> Genre, Rate: Well... Romance/Friendship will do, rate T for safety.  
> Warning: OOCness somewhere, fluff—and when I said it, that means A LOT, a-somehow-sappy-or-cheesy-or-not-I’m-not-sure-romance, (maybe) typo(s).

 

 

“ _Otsukaresama_!”

 

Suara teriakan semangat sekelompok siswa terdengar dari ruang olahraga SMA Karasuno petang itu, tanda berakhirnya sesi latihan hari ini. Langit sudah lama berganti warna dengan jingga ketika mereka semua selesai merapikan bola dan net lalu menyimpannya ke gudang _gym_.

 

“Segera pulang, makan yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup!” Teriakan pelatih mengalihkan sebentar perhatian tim voli Karasuno dari kegiatan mereka mengemas barang-barang pribadi mereka.

 

“Baik!”

 

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga satu persatu anggota tim meninggalkan ruang olahraga. Hari ini tak ada acara traktiran dari sang kapten tim, Sawamura, karena ini-akhir-bulan-jadi-kau-tahu-apa-maksudku, sehingga mereka tak lagi berkumpul di depan toko milik Pelatih Ukai seperti biasa. Sawamura sendiri memilih pulang bersama Sugawara dan Asahi, lalu Tanaka dan Noya memilih berdiam agak lama agar bisa pulang bersama Kiyoko- _san_ mereka tercinta, sementara Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sudah terlebih dahulu pulang. Tinggal tersisa Hinata yang baru akan mengambil sepedanya di tempat parkir dan Kageyama yang hari ini kejatuhan tugas untuk mengunci ruang olahraga.

 

Kageyama baru saja selesai mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah ketika di sana, ia melihat Hinata berdiri bersama sepeda yang ia tuntun.

 

“Kageyama, ayo cepat! Nanti kutinggal lho!” Seruan si kepala oranye terdengar nyaring di telinga sang _setter_ , mengirimkan gerutuan _‘Dasar bodoh...’_ di bawah napasnya.

 

* * *

  **  
**

**_One, two, the stars came out  
After the sunset on our way to home, that day_ **

* * *

 

 

Suasana musim panas semakin terasa di udara, dimana temperatur mulai naik dan matahari semakin betah berlama-lama bersinar di langit. Hari mulai beranjak malam, namun semburat jingga dari mentari terbenam masih menyinari jalanan. Satu-dua bintang pertama mulai muncul di langit yang cerah, sepanjang yang Kageyama perhatikan. Hinata di sebelahnya masih menuntun sepeda dengan setia, tak banyak bicara. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah dengan latihan a la sparta yang dirancang oleh Pelatih Ukai beberapa minggu terakhir. Interhigh yang menjadi target mereka sudah ada di depan mata, dan menjadi perwakilan ke Tokyo adalah harus.

 

Yaah, bahkan bola energi seperti Hinata pun bisa merasakan lelah pada tubuhnya...

 

“Kageyama, besok pagi ayo kita datang lebih cepat! Kita berlatih _toss_ lagi!”

 

...atau tidak.

 

Hinata dan daya tahan tubuh serta energinya memang misteri.

 

“Haah?! Memang kau tidak lelah apa?!” Kageyama, seakan baru saja mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya dan taring di mulutnya, menghardik Hinata yang seketika mengkerut ketakutan.

 

“T-Tapi sebentar lagi Inter-High akan dimulai! K-Kalau kita tidak berlatih lebih keras lagi—” Hinata mencicit nyaring, berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan keinginan untuk bersujud saja di kaki Kageyama yang tengah murka.

 

Dan satu jitakan sayang melayang ke kepala sarang burung sewarna langit petang itu.

 

“Istirahat juga penting, _Boke_! Kasihanilah tubuhmu sendiri, dasar bodoh!” Sekali lagi membentak Hinata, Kageyama sama sekali menghentikan langkahnya. “Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menggantikanmu? Posisimu itu penting, kau tahu itu!”

 

“U-Ukh...” Mengelus kepalanya sembari mengaduh kesakitan, Hinata melayangkan pandangan memelasnya pada si (mantan) rival. “T-Tapi, ‘kan...”

 

“Tidak ada tapi!” Kageyama memandang tajam pada bola mata lebar milik yang lebih pendek, kentara tak ingin dibantah. “Patuhi apa yang Pelatih katakan, atau aku tak akan memberikanmu _toss_ lagi.”

 

Yeah, setidaknya Kageyama tahu ancaman itu cukup efektif untuk si kecil. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana ia akhirnya mati-matian menutup mulut dan menelan semua protesnya.

 

Ah, kadang Kageyama tak tahu... apakah ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang atlet SMA dengan kemampuan refleks yang luar biasa... atau dengan anak kecil yang suka merajuk.

 

* * *

**  
_Somehow it's beginning to know you, without hearing your voice_ **

* * *

 

 

Semua berawal dari pertandingan sekolahnya, Kitagawa Daiichi, melawan sekolah Hinata, Yukigaoka. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, ini seperti pertandingan sepihak karena Yukigaoka bahkan hanya memiliki satu pemain yang benar-benar paham bagaimana cara bermain voli dengan benar. Sementara di sisi lain, Kitagawa Daiichi dielu-elukan sebagai _powerhouse_ yang ditakuti.

 

Tapi fokus Kageyama bukan pada hasil akhir yang mereka dapatkan—toh mereka kalah juga, lama kemudian.

 

Yang menarik perhatiannya—sekaligus rasa irinya—adalah bakat dan kemampuan Hinata yang bak berlian, namun belum diasah.

 

_“Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama tiga tahun ini?!”_

 

Ah, ya. Ia bisa mengingat betul bagaimana ia berteriak kesal pada Hinata yang seolah-olah menyia-nyiakan begitu saja refleks dan lompatannya yang luar biasa. Sementara Hinata menganggap Kageyama dengan kejeniusannya sebagai seseorang yang harus ia lampaui. Tanpa kata, mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival yang harus dikalahkan.

 

Namun kemudian takdir mempertemukan mereka di SMA Karasuno, dalam tim yang sama. Berada dalam sisi lapangan yang sama, sisi net yang sama. Tak seperti ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali.

 

Meskipun yaah, memang butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk menyatukan mereka, supaya mereka setidaknya bisa bertindak kooperatif di lapangan. Dengan hasil jauh di atas ekspektasi, karena setelah keributan dan tantangan tiga lawan tiga itu, Kageyama dan Hinata bukan saja menjadi rekan satu tim, tapi malah bertransformasi menjadi duo yang... mencengangkan.

 

Dan entah sejak kapan, keduanya jadi tak terpisahkan. Bahkan tanpa suara atau teriakan _‘Disini!’_ sekalipun, mereka mampu mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain di lapangan. Kageyama akan mengetahui dimana Hinata berada dan melakukan _toss_ dengan tepat, sementara si _chibi_ mencari peluang, melompat setinggi mungkin, dan menghantamkan bola ke sisi lawan.

 

Soal kombinasi itu tercipta dalam waktu singkat... _well_ , Kageyama dan Hinata sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya. Setidaknya tidak saat itu.

 

* * *

  ****

**_Where we met our eyes, and I feel during sunset_ **   
**_And you blamed the colors of the sky, where you had a red cheeks_ **   


* * *

 

 

“Tapi Kageyama—”

 

“Pokoknya tidak.”

 

Kembali kepada situasi dimana Hinata (ternyata) masih merengek untuk datang latihan pagi lebih _pagi_ , dan Kageyama masih bersikeras menolak. Ia tak habis pikir, apa isi kepala si rambut sarang burung oranye itu hanya berisi voli, voli, dan voli?

 

“Hmph, pelit.” Menggembungkan pipinya, Hinata membuang muka. Kageyama berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata tidak terlihat manis.

 

Oh, ya. Si Bodoh itu memang tidak manis.

 

Oh, wajahnya terasa panas. Mungkin karena matahari. Ya, pasti karena matahari. Bukan karena Hinata.

 

“Kageyama?”

 

Menggeritkan giginya, Kageyama tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membentak Hinata, _lagi_.

 

“Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak! Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana?! Siapa yang akan menerima _toss_ -ku?! Jangan tambah pekerjaanku dengan mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, Bodoh!”

 

Itu, dan Hinata terdiam.

 

Sepertinya... ia terlalu keras mengutarakan isi kepalanya.

 

Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu hingga semu kemerahan mewarnai pipi tembam sang _decoy_.

 

_‘Pasti karena matahari! Y-Ya, matahari!’_

 

Oke, _boys_ , sudah cukup dengan melempar seluruh kesalahan kalian pada matahari terbenam.

 

* * *

 

**_Is this love? Do I know any of these feelings?_ **

* * *

 

 

Orang-orang berkata, semakin sering kau bertemu dengan seseorang, perasaan yang istimewa seringkali akan tumbuh. Seiring dengan semakin seringnya kau menyadari kehadiran ia di sekelilingmu, kau akan terbiasa, lalu menjadi nyaman dengan eksistensinya di sampingmu.

 

Awalnya Kageyama sama sekali tak mengerti dengan hal semacam itu. Tidak dengan rekan satu tim yang selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Tidak dengan gelar King of The Court dan mahkota imajiner yang membebani kepalanya.

 

Lalu bola energi itu berdiri di depannya, untuk kemudian seperti berevolusi mengitarinya. Dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah begitu terbiasa melihat si kepala oranye ada di sekelilingnya.

 

Tidak, lebih tepatnya... ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata di sekelilingnya. Seperti semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan ketika Kageyama mencoba membayangkan bagaimana seandainya Hinata secara tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja... ia tak bisa melakukannya—tak mau melakukannya.

 

_Yeah_ , ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi bulan-bulanan ejekan Tsukishima (mengata-ngatainya jatuh cinta pada Hinata, hmph, seperti ia yang paling mengerti dirinya saja) dibandingkan harus membayangkan hal semacam itu.

 

Memang benar Kageyama belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak peka pada perasaannya sendiri...

 

... ‘kan?

 

“Heh, ternyata _Yang Mulia Raja_ belum mampu membaca perasaannya sendiri. Kasihan sekali...”

 

“Diam kau, Tsukishima...”

 

* * *

   
 ** _That day, we looked up at the sunset_**  
 ** _Just with one shining star with you, we connected our feelings_**  
 ** _And I realized that_**

* * *

 

 

Kebiasaan Kageyama dan Hinata pulang bersama sehabis latihan bertahan hingga hari-hari berikutnya. Seperti saat ini, musim panas kedua yang mereka jalani di Karasuno. Mereka sekali lagi menghadapi Inter High, namun kali ini tanpa Daichi- _san_ dan kawan-kawan yang telah lulus terlebih dulu, dan bersama dengan para anggota baru sebagai gantinya.

 

Langit musim panas Miyagi masih sama dengan musim panas sebelumnya. Cerah, dengan semburat jingga dari matahari yang separuh terbenam. Keduanya masih melalui jalan yang sama, masih dengan Kageyama yang lebih banyak diam dan Hinata yang mengoceh dengan semangat sembari menuntun sepedanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tetap se-semangat itu setelah latihan a la sparta dari Pelatih Ukai masih menjadi misteri seluruh tim hingga saat ini.

 

“Hwaaa! Kageyama, lihat! Bintang pertama sudah muncul!” Hinata bersorak girang, telunjuknya mengarah pada satu titik yang berpendar terang di langit yang mulai gelap.

 

“Itu artinya malam mulai larut, Bodoh...” Menghela napas singkat, Kageyama hanya bisa menatap Hinata lelah. Matahari musim panas bersinar lebih lama dibandingkan bintang-bintangnya jadi sekarang pasti sudah mulai larut, dan terima kasih pada jadwal latihan tanpa ampun dari Pelatih, mereka harus rela waktu pulang mereka dikorbankan lebih banyak. “Ayo cepat pulang, aku ingin istirahat.”

 

“Heeh? Kenapa terburu-buru? Langitnya indah sekali, lho!” Terdengar dengan jelas nada kecewa dari kalimat Hinata, membuat Kageyama dengan gemas mengapit leher Hinata dengan satu lengannya dan menjepitnya agak keras.

 

“Kau ini tidak mengenal kata lelah atau apa?” Berkata dengan setengah menggeram, Kageyama mempererat jepitannya di leher Hinata, sementara si objek penderita mengaduh dan memohon ampun.

 

“H-Hentikan—sesak—!”

“Aku tidak peduli. Kalau dengan membuatmu pingsan dan menggendongmu pulang bisa membuatku pulang dan istirahat lebih cepat, akan kulakukan.”

 

“H-HAH?!”

 

Jeritan Hinata sontak menyadarkan Kageyama.

 

...apa yang baru saja ia katakan, demi Tuhan?

 

Secepat mungkin ia mengarahkan pandangan pada Hinata, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan wajah bersemu.

 

Kageyama sontak melepaskan tangannya.

 

“K-Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?!” Kageyama tak bisa menghentikan panas yang merayap di pipinya sendiri. Ia bersumpah melihat Hinata gelagapan mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan tak terduga darinya.

 

“I-Ini karena matahari! Y-Ya, matahari!” Hinata menepis sebisanya, lalu menundukkan wajahnya sebentar, lalu mendongak lagi. “A-Aku baru ingat Natsu sendirian di rumah jadi aku harus segera pulang! Sampai besok, Kageyama!”

 

Dan dengan itu, Hinata mengayuh sepedanya secepat yang ia bisa.

 

Meninggalkan Kageyama yang hanya bisa mematung menatap kepergiannya.

 

Butuh tigapuluh detik hingga Kageyama akhirnya tersadar, lalu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

 

“...Sialan...”

 

Karena sebenci apapun ia mengakui ini, tapi ia rasa apa yang dikatakan Tsukishima memang benar.

 

* * *

  _  
 **Why I'm so hopeless? I like you so much** _

 

* * *

 

Ia telah menyukai Hinata. Sangat menyukai si mungil berambut oranye itu.

 

* * *

   
 ** _One, two, the stars came out  
This town, I don't see any sky_**

****

* * *

 

 

Kageyama menghela napasnya lelah, menatap ke langit malam yang gelap. Namun semakin ia memicingkan matanya ke angkasa, semakin letih pula tubuhnya.

 

Ini Tokyo. Di kota dengan lampu sebanyak ini, dimana kau bisa melihat bintang? Bahkan bintang pertama yang biasanya muncul paling terang pun terkalahkan dengan begitu banyak cahaya artifisial. Tidak seperti di Miyagi.

 

“Argh! Sialan!” Mengacak rambut _raven_ -nya kesal, Kageyama menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi taman yang ia duduki. Taman itu masih ramai sekalipun hari sudah beranjak petang, mungkin karena ini pertengahan musim panas dan sedang diadakan festival di sebuah kuil tak jauh dari taman tersebut. Kageyama tak tahu seberapa banyak orang yang melaluinya, namun toh ia tak peduli.

 

Di saat seperti ini, di malam musim panas seperti ini, ia akan teringat pada jalan yang biasa ia lalui sepulang sekolah. Jalan yang biasa ia lalui, dengan Hinata yang menuntun sepedanya dan berjalan bersamanya alih-alih mengayuhnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia akan teringat pada langit Miyagi yang begitu luas, tanpa gedung pencakar langit, dimana batas horizon yang menenggelamkan mentari di ufuk serta bintang pertama yang muncul seakan bisa ia raih dengan jemari.

 

Ia akan teringat pada semburat kemerahan di pipi Hinata, yang lalu ia tepis dengan _‘I-Ini karena matahari! Ya, matahari!’_.

 

Lalu, pertanyaan satu juta yen-nya adalah: mengapa ia ada di Tokyo, seorang diri?

 

Alasannya hanya satu: beasiswa.

 

Seperti yang bisa diduga, bakat dan kemampuan Kageyama berhasil menarik perhatian berbagai institusi pendidikan tinggi untuk memberinya beasiswa agar si pemuda mau menuntut ilmu di universitas mereka. Salah satu di antaranya menarik perhatian si _raven_ , belum lagi peluang untuk masuk ke dalam timnas voli Jepang yang tentunya akan semakin terbuka lebar jika ia berada di Tokyo.

 

Tapi Hinata tak bisa pergi. Tidak dengan adiknya yang hanya tinggal seorang diri di Miyagi. Sebagai gantinya, ia juga berkuliah dengan beasiswa voli, tapi di Miyagi. Tidak di Tokyo.

 

Tidak bersama Kageyama.

 

Kageyama merasa kalau satu—tidak, bahkan ia merasa kalau seluruh bintang di langitnya tertinggal di Miyagi, bersama Hinata.

 

* * *

   
 ** _But with you, our feelings are connected with this star_**  
 ** _No matter what, still it does not change, we'll be visible_**

* * *

 

 

_“Karena sejauh apapun kau pergi, bintang-bintang itu akan tetap ada di sana. Mungkin tertutup awan, terhalang gedung yang tinggi, atau kalah bersinar dengan cahaya dari sorot lampu. Tapi mereka selalu ada di sana, menunggu untuk ditemukan!”_

 

Kageyama terkesiap, seakan aliran listrik baru saja mengalir ke seluruh sarafnya. Benaknya tanpa sadar memutar apa yang dikatakan Hinata musim panas lalu, saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas tiga dan Inter High terakhir mereka sudah berada di depan mata. Hanya ingatan sederhana ketika keduanya duduk di bukit yang biasa mereka lalui, sambil menikmati makanan yang baru saja mereka beli di toko Pelatih Ukai—Kageyama yang menanggung seluruh tim, sebagaimana tradisi para kapten sebelum dirinya.

 

Tapi justru karena ia sederhana maka ia lebih mudah untuk dikenang, bukan?

 

Ia ingat telah datang sebuah surat penawaran beasiswa untuknya hari itu, juga untuk Hinata. Tapi tidak seperti dirinya yang dengan semangat menerima tawaran berharga itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum ragu dan menggeleng, menolak kesempatan emas yang mungkin tak akan datang dua kali.

 

“Kenapa kau menolak tawaran itu? Kesempatan seperti ini tidak bisa setiap hari ditemui.” Kageyama menoleh pada pemuda yang tengah duduk sambil menggigit _bun_ panas berisi daging di sampingnya. Responnya hanya gelengan dan senyum lebar.

 

“Aku suka tinggal di sini. Tokyo terlalu besar, terlalu sibuk, terlalu penuh.”

 

Heh, alasan macam apa itu?

 

“Aku tahu itu bukan alasanmu, Bodoh.” Melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala Hinata pelan, Hinata malah terkekeh singkat sebelum kembali menikmati kudapannya.

 

Ya, Kageyama tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala berambut oranye itu tanpa perlu banyak bertanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Hinata. Pola komunikasi yang sama sekali sulit dimengerti siapapun selain mereka berdua.

 

“Yah, kau benar.” Kageyama menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu berbaring pada rumput yang hijau dan memerhatikan langit. Semburat jingga mulai tertelan malam, dan bintang-bintang musim panas mulai bermunculan dari balik langit. “Langit Tokyo akan membosankan, tak seperti di Miyagi. Tak akan ada bintang di sana.”

 

“Siapa yang bilang begitu?”

 

Kageyama menoleh, menemukan wajah Hinata yang tepekur menatap langit tertimpa sisa semburat matahari.

 

“Kenapa?”

 

Dan kalimat itu meluncur dengan nada semangat a la Hinata, seperti biasanya.

 

“Karena sejauh apapun kita pergi, bintang-bintang itu akan tetap ada di sana. Mungkin tertutup awan, terhalang gedung yang tinggi, atau kalah bersinar dengan cahaya dari sorot lampu. Tapi mereka selalu ada di sana, menunggu untuk ditemukan!”

 

Dan Kageyama akhirnya mengerti. Karena seperti bintang di langit, sejauh apapun mereka pergi, sejauh apapun mereka terpisah, cahaya mereka akan tetap bersinar.

 

Karena itu pula, musim semi berikutnya Kageyama berdiri di peron stasiun kereta. Menaiki kereta cepat yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo. Dengan Hinata melambaikan tangan dari luar jendela, tetap pada keputusan mereka. Berpisah, setidaknya untuk sementara.

 

Jadi, jika masalahnya hanya tak terlihat, mengapa tidak mencari tempat lain agar bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas? Kenapa tidak berusaha menemukannya alih-alih hanya terdiam merutuk di sini?

 

Atau... kenapa tidak mendatangi bintangnya saja secara langsung? Oke, ini memang terdengar aneh tapi... kenapa tidak?

 

Seakan impulsnya bergerak dalam kecepatan cahaya, Kageyama bangkit dari bangku taman. Menetapkan hatinya sekali lagi, lalu memacu langkahnya cepat meninggalkan taman.

 

Menuju bintangnya.

 

* * *

  **  
 _Ah I don't know how many times should I keep chasing you_ **

* * *

 

 

Berlari menembus kepadatan pedestrian Tokyo di musim panas, Kageyama hanya terfokus pada satu tempat. Dan semoga ia tak terlambat. Menubruk entah siapa, entah berapa banyak orang demi beradu dengan jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Memasuki stasiun besar Tokyo.

 

Menemukan kakinya berhasil menyelamatkan jadwal terakhir kereta cepat ke Miyagi.

 

Tapi sebelum itu, ia harus menghubungi _dia_ dulu.

 

Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, dengan cepat ia mencari satu dari sekian nomor di daftar kontaknya, lalu meneleponnya. Tersenyum diam-diam.

 

“Heh, Bodoh. Temui aku di bukit itu tiga jam lagi. Jangan terlambat!”

 

Lalu seakan tanpa membuang waktu, ia memutus sambungan. Tak peduli reaksi macam apa yang terjadi di seberang sambungan.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Hinata sedikit banyak menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal di Miyagi alih-alih menerima beasiswa yang ditawarkan padanya dari Tokyo. Bukannya ia tak cocok atau memiliki masalah dengan rekan-rekan tim barunya di universitas, hanya saja... rasanya berbeda jika tidak melihat Kageyama berdiri di lapangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Rasanya seperti... ada yang hilang.

 

Tapi apa boleh buat. Natsu masih kecil, dan dia perempuan. Mana mungkin ia tega meninggalkan Natsu sendiri. Siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti?

 

Hingga ia mendengar nada dering tanda sebuah panggilan telah masuk ke telepon genggamnya.

 

“...Kageyama?”

 

Tunggu, kenapa ia berdebar-debar hanya karena telepon dari salah satu temannya?

 

Tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, segera saja ia menekan tombol ‘terima’ dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

 

“Halo?”

 

_“Heh, Bodoh. Temui aku di bukit itu tiga jam lagi. Jangan terlambat!”_

 

...hah?

 

“K-Kageyama, tunggu dulu! Apa maksud—”

 

_Tuut. Tuut._

 

Dan sambungan terputus, sementara Hinata tak mampu memahami kondisinya.

 

“T-Tunggu, bukannya Kageyama seharusnya ada di Tokyo?” Hinata menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan berpikir keras. “Ah, coba telepon lagi saja!”

 

“.....”

 

...yang membentur suara mesin operator, memberitahukan kalau si pemilik ponsel berada di luar jaringan.

 

Jangan bilang kalau si _raven_ itu pulang dari Tokyo, sekarang juga?!

 

Sontak, Hinata melirik jam di meja belajarnya. Tiga jam lagi di bukit itu, katanya. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan bukit lain selain yang biasa mereka lewati sepulang dari Karasuno. Mondar-mandir seperti setrika milik ibu di sepanjang lorong rumah, lima kali mendapat teguran dari Natsu yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah aneh kakaknya, hingga lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan, Hinata berjalan menuju _genkan_ dan terburu-buru mengenakan sepatunya.

 

“Natsu, Kakak pergi dulu!”

 

Tak sempat mendengar respon si adik, Hinata sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu. Melupakan sepeda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencapai bukit lebih cepat.

 

* * *

****   
**_Ah this does not stop, here in my heart_ **   
**_About that, did you hear that?_ **   
**_From this moment, we'll be too close_ **

* * *

 

 

Butuh sekitar satu jam empat puluh menit untuk mencapai Miyagi dari Tokyo dengan menggunakan kereta cepat. Sisa sekian puluh menit dibutuhkan untuk mencapai halte bus terdekat dari Karasuno, dan sekian menit berlari dari halte bus ke tempat dimana ia membuat janji.

 

Degup jantungnya terasa semakin keras, seiring dengan sang _setter_ mempercepat laju larinya. Matahari sudah tenggelam, jalanan lengang dengan lampu jalan seadanya menerangi sekitar. Sebentar lagi tepat tiga jam. Kageyama tak ingin mengingkari janjinya.

 

Sementara di ujung jalan lainnya, Hinata berusaha secepat mungkin mencapai tujuannya. Membiarkan angin musim panas menerpa tubuhnya, memacu langkahnya dengan jantung berdegup ribut. Padahal ia hanya akan menemui seorang teman baik.

 

Hanya teman baik?

 

Baiklah, Hinata tak yakin dengan hal itu.

 

Keduanya terus berlari, melewati jalanan yang mereka hapal dengan baik.

 

Hingga satu titik dimana mereka tak bisa berbalik lagi.

 

Titik dimana kedua pasang mata yang kontras itu bertemu tatap. Terdiam, terpaku, dengan deru napas dan detak jantung sebagai satu-satunya suara yang terdengar.

 

Titik dimana keduanya sadar, mereka tak bisa lagi berbalik. Semuanya tak akan lagi sama.

 

Kageyama-lah yang mengambil langkah pertama.

 

* * *

 

**_Ah, I love you_ **

**_I love you_ **

* * *

 

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Kageyama untuk mencapai Hinata.

 

Tidak butuh lebih dari satu detik bagi tangan-tangan lebar dan dada bidangnya untuk menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukan erat.

 

Tapi butuh nyaris satu menit bagi Hinata untuk memahami situasi macam apa yang terjadi padanya, untuk selanjutnya wajah manis itu membara hingga ke telinga ketika Kageyama merunduk, membisikkan sesuatu tepat di sana.

 

“Hinata, _suki_.”

 

Dan ia bersumpah ia mendengar bunyi _‘klik’_ samar, seakan semuanya menjadi pas, semua ada pada tempatnya, semua terasa lengkap.

 

Ia menemukan dirinya tak mampu berkata-kata.

 

* * *

   
 ** _That day, just looked up at the stars_**  
 ** _Cause I found a sunset color with you_**

* * *

 

 

Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki Kageyama hingga dalam sekali pandang ia langsung memeluk Hinata, begitu saja.

 

Tapi semuanya terasa benar.

 

Tubuh mungil Hinata tak banyak berubah sejak pertama kali ia mengenalnya—hanya bertambah tinggi beberapa sentimeter, itu pun tetap tak menembus 170 sentimeter sementara dirinya sudah hampir memasuki 190 sentimeter. Rambut oranye itu masih tampak berantakan namun lembut. Kehangatan dan wangi tubuhnya masih sama.

 

Tapi ia tak tahu kalau tubuh pemuda itu bisa terasa begitu pas ada dalam pelukannya.

 

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia tak melakukan ini dari dulu?

 

Menit-menit hening masih juga belum pecah. Kageyama masih memeluk Hinata, sesekali mengelus surai sewarna senja yang terbenam di dadanya. Matanya menatap langit yang makin kelam, dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Sementara Hinata masih mengubur wajahnya, meskipun sepuhan merah di wajahnya tak lagi mencapai telinganya. Sepertinya ia sudah lebih tenang, atau setidaknya tidak semalu sebelumnya.

 

Kageyama mulai berpikir keheningan ini sudah terlalu lama menguasai mereka.

 

“Hinata?”

 

Ah, tapi bahkan suara sesederhana panggilan dari Kageyama saja bisa membuat tubuh Hinata melonjak kaget. Genggaman tangan Hinata pada pakaiannya terasa sedikit lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

 

“Y-Ya??”

 

Bahkan ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menjawab Kageyama. Manis sekali.

 

“Bagaimana?”

 

“A-Apanya?”

 

“Tentu saja jawabanmu, Bodoh.”

 

“K-Kau tak bertanya apapun padaku! I-Itu pernyataan, kau tak bisa membedakan ya, dasar...!”

 

“...”

 

_Well_ , Hinata benar. Tapi bukan itu juga maksudnya.

 

Kageyama mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal bercampur geli. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata dan merunduk, berusaha menemukan wajah si pemuda.

 

“Aku tidak pintar mengatakan hal seperti ini, jadi akan kukatakan sekali saja.” Kageyama mengambil napas singkat. “Aku menyukaimu, Hinata Shouyou. Jadilah kekasihku.”

 

Lalu hening, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam itu.

 

“.... _shimasu_...”

 

“...hah?” Kageyama mengerutkan kening, ia bersumpah Hinata mengatakan sesuatu tadi.

 

“... _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_...”

 

Dan demi mendengar gumaman pelan dengan wajah cemberut menahan malu itu, Kageyama hanya bisa mengelus rambut Hinata gemas.

 

“Jawaban macam apa itu? Pfft—”

 

“J-Jangan menertawaiku!” Mendongak dengan wajah yang—lagi-lagi—memerah sampai ke telinga, Kageyama tak bisa menahan senyum sekaligus rasa takjubnya.

 

Jangan salahkan kalau Kageyama merasa ini masih senja. Karena ia baru saja berpikir kalau warna mentari terbenam baru saja berpindah ke wajah manis kekasihnya.

 

* * *

  **  
**

**_Even if I'm so hopeless  
I still surge on like Orange_ **

* * *

 

**O M A K E**

Hampir setahun telah berlalu sejak insiden pertemuan Kageyama dan Hinata di musim panas lalu. Kageyama sendiri baru menyadari kebodohannya tak membawa apapun selain dompet dan ponselnya ketika Hinata kebingungan kenapa Kageyama tidak menggendong tas atau membawa apapun kala itu. Semua berakhir dengan tawa lepas dari si rambut oranye dan sepuhan senada di wajah si _raven_.

 

Saat itu pula, mereka berjanji untuk berlatih lebih keras. Demi janji mereka bertemu di panggung yang lebih tinggi, dengan seragam tim nasional Jepang.

 

Sudah genap dua bulan Kageyama memasuki fasilitas karantina tim nasional Jepang, meniti langkah untuk memenuhi janjinya pada si mungil Hinata. Terus berlatih keras untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia memang layak berada di sini.

 

Tapi tetap saja, tanpa Hinata menerima _toss_ -nya, semua terasa berbeda.

 

Setengah bagian dirinya mencaci Hinata, mengatai betapa lamanya Hinata untuk mencapai tempatnya sekarang. Setengah bagian dirinya yang lain kalut, khawatir jika Hinata tak bisa menepati janji yang mereka buat.

 

“Semuanya, ayo berkumpul sebentar!”

 

Seruan dari salah satu asisten pelatih mengembalikan benak Kageyama ke bumi, menghentikan tangannya dari memantulkan bola voli ke lantai kayu yang keras. Masih membawa serta bola itu bersamanya, ia mengikuti jejak rekan-rekannya menuju bangku pelatih di sisi ruangan.

 

“Hari ini kita kedatangan pemain baru. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu.” Asisten pelatih menepuk pelan pundak seorang pemuda mungil di sebelahnya yang tengah menatap sekeliling dengan semangat bercampur gugup.

 

Seorang pemuda mungil berambut oranye.

 

Kageyama terpaku.

 

“N-Namaku Hinata Shouyou! Mohon bantuannya!” Membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat sembilan puluh derajat, si pemuda lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya setelah mendengar koor jawaban dari (calon) rekan setimnya.

 

_DUAK!_

 

Hingga sebuah _smash_ keras dari seorang _setter_ tertentu membuat Hinata yang malang kembali membungkuk, mengelus kepala, lalu mengaduh kesakitan.

 

“Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan—”

 

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, dasar bodoh!”

 

Suara dentum bola membelah keheningan sesudahnya, sementara Hinata bangkit dan anggota tim lainnya berusaha menahan tawa.

 

“Ini dia. _King of the court_.”

 

“Dasar pemarah, hahaha...”

 

Mata _hazel_ Hinata menemukan fokusnya, seorang pemuda bermata abu yang menatapnya tajam. Tapi alih-alih merasa takut atau terintimidasi seperti hari-hari sekolahnya, ia malah merasa rindu dengan tatapan itu.

 

“Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama setahun ini?!”

 

Hinata tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya.

 

“Kau sengaja membuatku menunggu, hah?!” Melangkah menuju si oranye dalam langkah yang berderap, Kageyama tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala sarang burung itu. “Dasar bodoh!”

 

“Maafkan aku! Aku akan membayarnya, oke!” Cengiran lebar di bibir Hinata mau tak mau turut mengukir senyum miring di bibir Kageyama.

 

“Lebih baik begitu, _Shouyou_.”

 

“Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu lama ya, _Tobio_?”

 

“Sudah tahu begitu masih juga berani meminta maaf, dasar...”

 

Sementara semua orang hanya bisa melihat kedua pemuda dan _tension_ di sekeliling mereka, tersenyum sambil membatinkan hal yang sama.

 

_“Ah, masa muda...”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A U T H O R ‘ S N O T E
> 
> Oke, saatnya pengakuan dosa. *duduk bersimpuh*
> 
> Satu, ini fic saya yang pertama setelah sekian lama terperangkap writer’s block, sekaligus fic debut saya di fandom ini. So at least, please be nice to this poor girl, thank you. :”) #dogeza
> 
> Dua, saya jatuh cinta pada Haikyuu!!... juga pada KageHina. Yeah, itu penyebab kenapa saya nekat membuat fic ini. Mereka terlihat manis bersama, serius. Dan dengan sekian fluff yang terkandung di atas sana, semoga gak ada yang kena diabetes mendadak ya? :”) #dogezaseason2
> 
> Tiga, saya belum terlalu hapal seperti apa karakterisasi setiap tokoh Haikyuu!! jadi... saya meminta maaf kalau terdapat entah berapa banyak kadar ke-OOC-an di atas sana. But, I tried my best!
> 
> Empat, alih-alih mendengarkan berulang kali lagu “Orange” dari GreeeeN yang jadi mood song fic ini, saya malah tenggelam dalam lagu “I See The Light” yang jadi soundtrack film “Tangled” dan, well, ini dosa terbesar saya selama menulis fic ini. Jadi jika ada yang bertanya kenapa makin ke bawah fic ini terasa makin overdosis gula, maka inilah jawabannya. Mohon jangan bunuh saya. #dogezaseasonberikutnya
> 
> Sekian, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur (atau setidaknya ga membuat kalian bosan hahaha...) dan mencerahkan hari kalian semua, even if it’s just a bit. See you next (sugar) time!
> 
> Sign,
> 
> Celeste Selenite


End file.
